Rampage across Worlds
by laze jovanov
Summary: A mysterious inter-dimensional being uses his powers to send George, Ralph and Lizzie to different universes and continuities! Read in awe, as the three monsters go on rampages in different worlds, and battle characters and creatures from those worlds!
1. Chapter 1

A few days had passed since the _'_ incident' - when three normal animals had been mutated by a pathogen that was developed by the company 'Energyne'. George (an extremely rare albino gorilla), Lizzie (an american crocodile) and Ralph (a gray wolf) have all been mutated by this pathogen, causing them to grow to gigantic proportions; increasing their strength, speed, durability, senses, agility - but also their aggression.

The three mutated creatures had been drawn to the city Chicago by the masterminds behind said pathogen. Meanwhile, Davis (the one who rescued George when he was an infant, and his best friend) and Kate are riding in a helicopter and heading towards the Energyne tower, hoping to get an antidote that can supposedly cure and revert the animals back to normal.

Below them, at the streets of Chicago, the three creatures were already fighting the military!

...

George roars at the top of his lungs as he picks up an nearby Armored Security Vehicle with his hands and throws it at a nearby building with incredible force, causing a powerful explosion where it smashed! He gets up on his hind legs and beats his chest while roaring loudly! But quickly gets interrupted when two Apache helicopters came near him and began shooting at him, angering him even more! In frustration, George picks up a nearby abandoned car before _throwing_ it at one of the helicopters! It's a direct hit! Upon impact, the helicopter explodes and crashes down on the ground!

Ralph (being faster than George) is running across the abandoned streets with his top speed, devouring two fleeing soldiers along the way! But his true target was an Armored Security Vehicle that's continuously shooting at him! Despite it's assault, the Vehicle's weapons had little-to-no effect on the monstrous wolf as he continued charging towards it! The soldiers inside (seeing this) quickly attempt to escape, but are too late - as Ralph has arrived! The giant wolf leans down and picks up the Vehicle with his powerful jaws (his teeth easily piercing the metal armor), before _crushing_ it in said jaws and dropping it on the ground, destroyed! Ralph then lifts his head and lets out a howl of victory!

Lizzie is walking through another street with a dozen Armored Security Vehicles in front of her and shooting at her, but their attacks only annoyed her rather than actually harming her! Like Ralph, Lizzie is a quadruped and must rely on her even stronger jaws - which work in her favor - as a main offense weapon! She opens her enormous jaws and picks up several (at least three) Armored Security Vehicles in them. With a bite force even stronger than Ralph's, Lizzie (without effort) crushes all three vehicles in her jaws, before throwing them aside - sending them flying! She lifts her head and lets out a loud roar of triumph!

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, their carnage and rampage was being observed through a crystal ball by a mysterious figure, dressed in a black cloak with a hood that concealed the face. The figure sat on a chair, surrounded by a very dark room where almost nothing was visible, and watched the rampage with interest.

 _"Impressive...truly impressive."_ He said with a deep voice. " _These creatures may be perfect for the experiment that I wish to try."_ He grins menacingly. " _Yes... they will_ _definitely do. All three of them."_ With that, he rises his right hand, and snaps his fingers.

* * *

George, Ralph and Lizzie continue with their rampage! Destroying everything in their path until they could reach the tower that is producing the signal that they desperately want to stop!

They were nearly there... until something suddenly happens...

George, Ralph and Lizzie, all of them suddenly become consumed by a bright white light, that covered their entire bodies completely, after which point... they disappear in a flash.

All three monsters (George, Ralph and Lizzie) had just disappeared in a flash of light - they are gone, as if they were never there to begin with.

Davis, Kate and everyone that was observing them, simply looked on in shocked and astonished as to what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened..." Davis mutters to himself in absolute shock.

* * *

 **Game of Thrones**

In an another universe. In another world. A war has begun.

Daenerys, Mother of Dragons, riding on one of her 'children' (Drogon) has lead her army of Dothraki against The Lannisters of House Lannister. With Drogon by her side, the tides were quickly turning to Daenerys' favor, as the dragon unleashed his massive flames on the enemy soldiers, burning them alive!

But as the war was going on, no one noticed that within the nearby waters of Blackwater Rush, a white light briefly manifests underneath the surface of the water before disappearing. And seconds later after it disappears, the head and snout of a _gigantic_ crocodile (with tusks) silently break the water's surface. The reptile scans the area around her, looking at the raging war and burning bodies, before looking up and noticing the large dragon, Drogon, flying close to the ground and breathing fire down on some humans.

After seeing him do so, the giant crocodile submerges underneath the water without being noticed - getting ready for an assault.

* * *

 **Warcraft**

Draenor, the homeworld of the orcs, is being torn apart by a mysterious force known as 'fel magic'. Gul'dan, a powerful orc warlock, united the orc clans and formed the Horde, and created a portal to the world of Azeroth. The orcs began to use fel magic to drain the life out of captive draenei in order to sustain the portal. Once it was operational, Gul'dan lead a small warband to capture prisoners on Azeroth and sacrifice them to bring the rest of the Horde through the portal.

Once Arriving on Azeroth, the orcs went in a nearby the forest, searching for any living creature that will provide them with fuel for their magic.

However, as they were currently wandering through the forest... A very loud, and _very_ unusual howl is suddenly heard, causing them to momentarily stop.

"What was that?" One orc asks, looking around.

Durotan, the chieftain of Frostwolf Clan, notices their wolves suddenly begin growling and barking aggressively, seemingly as a response to the howl they had just heard.

He's having a _bad_ feeling about this.

* * *

 **Planet of the Apes**

In parallel universe. On a distant Earth. Most of humanity had become extinct due to a Nuclear War, leaving the world at the hands of highly evolved chimpanzees, orangutans and gorillas. And those who had survived, devolved into more primitive versions of themselves.

The gorillas had become the military police, hunters and workers of this new society; the orangutans overseeing became the affairs of government, science, and religion; and intellectual chimpanzees were mostly scientists. While their society is a theocracy similar to the beginnings of the human Industrial Era, the apes consider the primitive humans as vermin that are hunted, either killed outright, enslaved, or used in scientific experiments.

Today, several gorilla hunters, riding on horses, went out in the wilderness to hunt humans. They are currently walking through a grassland.

"Heh, humans are easy prey." One gorilla laughs.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for them." Another said.

"Really?" The other gorilla looks at him.

"Nah!"

With that they laughed it off.

"Alright, me and five more apes will go over to that forest." One ape pointed at a nearby forest in front of them. "We'll flush them out and you get ready to attack when they come running."

"Sounds good, let's do it." Another ape said with a sinister smile.

With that, six apes went running in the forest, hoping to catch some humans, before disappearing within the thick forest as their allies wait outside.

"Maybe I should have a human head mounted on my wall." One ape suggests to himself.

"What kind would you prefer?" Another asks, turning to him.

"Meh. Any head would do." He responds, shrugging.

Suddenly, loud gunshots are heard from within the forest.

"That's our cue. Let's get some humans."

But then... a _loud_ roar suddenly comes along with the gunshots, causing the apes to quickly cease their prepared attack, and look in surprise as to what they had just heard.

"What was that?" One surprised ape asks as he looks on. "That sound couldn't have come from a human, could it?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Of course it wasn't a human. Humans are vermin!" Another ape scoffs him.

But then - without warning - an ape and his horse are sent _flying_ from the forest (as if they were launched from a catapult) before crashing on the ground and dying on impact.

The now-horrified apes look at their dead comrade before turning back to the forest. Suddenly, three of the five total apes (with their horses) came running from the forest, with visible fear on their faces.

"What the hell happened!?" The ape leader demanded.

But the terrified apes simply ran past them, with one screaming... "RUN!"

The confused apes looked at their fleeing comrades before turning back to the forest. Then, they all began hearing the same roar again, along with the sounds of trees being crushed and broken.

Then, as if something straight out of an ape nightmare, from the forest, emerges a _beast_! A _gigantic_ albino beast with an appearance closer to home!

The horrified apes look up in shock and horror as the beast stood up on his hind legs, beat his chest, and let loose a loud roar!

* * *

 **To put it straight, Lizzie is currently in the Game of Thrones universe (specifically Season 7, episode 4); Ralph is in the World of Warcraft universe (specifically the 2016 movie) and George is in the Planet of the Apes universe (specifically the original 1968 film).**

 **Sorry, if this chapter seems short, but I can assure you that the upcoming chapters will have plenty of action and destruction, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones**

The war between Daenerys and the forces of House Lannister was almost nearing it's end. With most of the Lannisters slaughtered and burned to ashes, the scales were tipped at Daenerys' favor. However, Bronn had prepared the anti-dragon scorpion-bolt launcher, and aimed it at Drogon and Daenerys. He fired, but missed . Daenerys was startled by the scorpion-bolt flying a few feet from her head, scanned the battlefield, before spotting Bronn on the scorpion as he was reloading it.

Enraged at this direct attack on Drogon, Daenerys then lead Drogon on a direct charge diving straight down at Bronn on the scorpion launcher, who waited for her to approach close enough that he hopefully won't miss before she was right on top of him. He fired another shot, which impaled Drogon's right shoulder. The mighty dragon let out an awful screech and collapsed in shock, helplessly dropping into a free-fall from hundreds of feet in the air.

Bronn was elated, only for Daenerys to quickly break Drogon out of his fall right before they hit the ground, which would have killed them both. The surviving Lannister soldiers then realized that not only was the dragon not dead, he was in a lot of pain and extremely angry. Hovering above the river, Drogon set his sights on the device which did this to him and angrily unleashed a fire-blast at the scorpion, destroying it in a matter of seconds after Bronn narrowly jumped out of the way to safety.

Drogon (with Daenerys) lands on the ground (very closely to the Blackwater River) and destroys the rest of the weapon with his tail.

Daenerys gets off his back and desperately tries to pull the scorpion bolt out of her dragon, as he howls in pain.

But unbeknownst to them, Jaime sees that Daenerys is grounded and immobilized, and realizes he still has one chance; if he can kill Daenerys, even now, he can end her invasion. He grabs a nearby spear and was prepared to charge at her... but then stops.

He turns to the river and notices bubbles forming on the surface of the water.

Daenerys is still trying to pull the bolt out of Dragon, then she suddenly hears her dragon start making roars and unusual noises. Daenerys stops her pull and looks at Drogon in confusion, who was still roaring, and looking at the river in front of them.

Slowly, Daenerys also turns to the river and notices the bubbles forming as well.

But then... as if something out of a nightmare, the surface of the water breaks, as gigantic creature begins emerging from the water, shocking not only Daenerys and Jaime, but also Drogon.

Finally emerging from the water, the beast reveals itself to all who were around it, as it begins emerging from the water, and slowly advancing towards the dragon who was close to the water. The creature resembled a nightmarish crocodile, with large, sharp teeth in it's jaws and a pair of boar-like tusks on it's upper jaw. It also had fins on the sides of it's neck and a club (similar to an ankylosaur) at the end of it's long tail. And to add even more fuel to it's nightmarish appearance: it was large... very, _very_ large.

With a height of 18 meters and a length of 60 meters, Lizzie _easily_ dwarfs Drogon in size!

By now, the surface of the water was below her knees, as Lizzie continues emerging from the water and advancing towards Drogon.

Jamie, from the distance, was looking at Lizzie in shock.

Tyrion Lannister along with the Dothraki commander, Qhono, were also watching this unexpected 'surprise' in shock.

"What the hell?" Was all Tyrion could mutter.

Finally, Lizzie stops her advance, and now stands right in front of Drogon, dwarfing him completely. The crocodile did indeed also notice Daenerys, but paid no mind to her, it was Drogon who was her prey now.

Lizzie stares at the dragon for a few more seconds... before taking a deep breath, spreading her fins, and letting out a _very_ loud roar at both Drogon and Daenerys!

Her roar was so powerful, that is causes both the remaining Dothraki and Lannisters to stop their fighting, and turn and look at her in both shock and surprise!

Drogon then does something that is considered unbelievable: He backs away a little. For all of his years, Drogon now felt something he had never felt before: Fear. The dragon was afraid. Afraid of this new creature.

Jaime, who saw this, now looks at the gigantic crocodile with a bit of hope. If this creature can kill the dragon (and hopefully Daenerys) it would cease their invasion and House Targaryen would become vulnerable.

...

After finishing her roar, Lizzie quickly begins charging at Drogon, with her jaws wide open!

Seeing the danger, Daenerys quickly shouts

"Dracarys!"

Without hesitation, Drogon opens his mouth and unleashes an enormous wave of _fire_ at the charging crocodile! Completely engulfing half of her body with flames! Against most enemies, this would have been over for them... but not in this particular case.

Much to everyone's unbelievable shock, Lizzie emerges from the flames (completely unharmed) and continues charging at Drogon as if nothing happened! Seeing his opponent getting dangerously close, Drogon flaps his wings and flies backwards, putting some distance between himself and Lizzie, before landing on the ground. Daenerys quickly jumps out of the way, and narrowly avoids being crushed to death by Lizzie!

Daenerys now turns and looks at the giant crocodile in shock and horror; this creature just took a massive wave of flames from Drogon at point blank, and not only did it not harm it the least bit, it didn't even slow it down!

Jamie, who is seeing this, now had even more hope put in Lizzie.

Tyrion and Qhono were also left shocked and speechless by this.

The overall battle between the Dothraki and the Lannisters had paused, as both sides were now looking at the battle between the two giant reptiles!

...

Because of the would he sustained from the scorpion, Drogon could not fly like he normally does, and cannot fly safely in the sky.

He was vulnerable.

Lizzie let's out another roar at the dragon, to which Drogon responds with a roar of his own... before unleashing another wave of flames the the crocodile. And again, Lizzie was unharmed as she starts charging at him again!

Drogon fires another round, with another futile effort. Lizzie (still completely unfazed) was closing the distance between them very quickly!

Seeing this, Drogon flaps his wings and takes to the air. But this time, unfortunately, he didn't get too far... as Lizzie _lunges_ at him with surprising speed, and manages to grab Drogon's tail with her jaws! With her enormous strength, Lizzie pulls and _slams_ Drogon on the ground, causing him to roar in pain!

Daenerys gasps and covers her mouth in horror.

Roaring victoriously, Lizzie grabs Drogon's left wing with her powerful jaws and lifts him. Then, Lizzie opens her jaws slightly, before _slamming_ them shut on the dragon's wing with an unbelievable _bite force_!

The sound of bones cracking are heard as Drogon let's out a loud cry of pain! His left wing was broken!

Daenerys said nothing and could only watch in horror and dread as Lizzie drops Drogon on the ground.

Jamie, meanwhile, smiles at the sight of the heavily wounded dragon.

Still heavily injured and groaning in pain, Drogon desperately tries to crawl away from Lizzie using his other wing.

Lizzie opens her jaws, preparing to take another bite. But before she could do so, however, the same white light appears and engulfs her entire body... before she disappears.

Everyone that saw this now looked in confused at what had just happened.

* * *

 **World of Warcraft**

The orcs are standing completely still in the middle of the woods. After hearing the mysterious howl, they were wise to be on their best guard.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from some nearby bushes. Quickly readying themselves and their weapons, the orcs turn and begin waiting for the potential threat to reveal itself.

But instead of an ambush (like they expected) out of the bushes emerge several fleeing deer that quickly ran past the orcs. The orcs allowed the deer to pass, as they were of no use and posed no threat to them.

After the last deer passed, the orcs lowered their weapons... a regretful mistake.

"That was weird." One orc said. "What do you think spook-"

He never got to finish his sentence... as a gigantic wolf suddenly _bursts_ from the woods behind them, and (just like a coyote ambushing a Prairie dog) snatches the orc in it's jaws, before shaking it's head and tearing the orc in half! Spilling purple blood in the process!

All the other orcs quickly turn and look up in surprise and shock at the monstrous canid! Their own wolves begin growling and barking aggressively at Ralph!

Ralph himself looked very different from the orc wolves: It had a more monstrous appearance compared to them, with quills like those of a porcupine on it's back and tail. It had longer legs in comparison to it's body and pointier ears. But it's size was what _truly_ set it apart from the orc wolves! At height of 14 meters and length of 23 meters, Ralph made the orc wolves seem like harmless voles!

Ralph turns to the wolves barking at him, and with a growl, he lets loose out a loud, threatening roar at them!

Immediately, the wolves' aggression ceased as they flattened their ears and begin whimpering. A clear sign of submission.

Then, without warning, Ralph _lunges_ and grabs two more orcs in his mouth before tearing them two pieces with his powerful jaws and sharp teeth!

Pushing aside his shock and awe, Blackhand suddenly responds by throwing a hammer at the colossal wolf, hitting Ralph in the head.

Big mistake...

The assault did little more than annoy Ralph, as the hammer simply bounces off of him and causes Ralph to turn his attention down at the orc. With an angry growl, Ralph turns and begins charging at Blackhand with his mouth wide open, baring his razor-sharp teeth!

...

Meanwhile, Gul'dan is still waiting outside the woods, waiting for the orcs to return with live prisoners to use as fuel.

After 15 more seconds however, something finally emerges from the woods. But instead of his orcs with prisoners like he expected, out of the woods came only their wolves _without_ their orc masters. The wolves (which appeared extremely frightened of something) ran past Gul'dan without stopping!

Intentionally confused, Gul'dan turns back to the woods. And just then... Ralph emerges from the woods, carrying the remains of orcs in his mouth.

Noticing Gul'dan, Ralph spits out the remains and turns to the orc warlock.

Gul'dan, like all the other orcs, is intentionally shocked and surprised by the colossal wolf. But then again, this beast could also provide him with fuel.

Ralph begins to slowly advance towards Gul'dan. But before he gets a chance to attack, the orc quickly rises his hands and shoots his fel magic at the monster wolf, intending to drain him of life! The magic does indeed hit Ralph, but instead of suffering and being drained of life... Gul'dan eyes widen in shock and disbelief:

Ralph is still standing, completely unfazed by the fel magic!

Gul'dan is at a loss for words; this creature should have been drained of it's life by now, but yet here it was, still standing and unharmed in any way! What is this creature? And how could it possibly be immune to his powerful magic?

Unsure what this was all about, Ralph narrows his eyes and growls... before proceeding to _charge_ at Gul'dan with an alarming speed!

The orc warlock had little time to react to the danger, and could only look in shock before Ralph snatches him in his mouth!

Biting down on the orc, Ralph violently shakes his head and _tears_ the orc warlock in half! As the lower half of the orc's body flies out (with purple blood spraying), Ralph spits out the other half of the orc.

The orcs didn't really taste good for Ralph, which is why hadn't eaten any of them, but simply killed them.

After finishing the orc warlock, Ralph lifts his head and begins to sniff, smelling something nearby. Turning farther north, Ralph curls his lips and growls before turning and proceeding to head to his unknown destination!

...

Back in the forest, the entire forest was littered with the remains of all the orcs that Ralph has slaughtered; their bodies were ripped and torn to pieces by Ralph's powerful jaws and sharp teeth.

However, among these bodies one orc had managed to survive; it was none other than Durotan.

The Chief of the Frostwolf Clan slowly got up on his legs and looked around, gazing at the remains of his fellow orcs.

"By the Gods... " He mutters calmly (but the despair in his tone is unmistakable) as he continues to stare in shock and disbelief. While almost certain that there are no other survivors, Durotan decides to check just in case.

But as for Ralph... no one knows where he will strike next!

* * *

 **Planet of the Apes**

Ursus and the rest of his fellow apes can only look up in shock and disbelief as the giant albino gorilla stands up on his hind legs and beats his chest while roaring loudly at them!

George looked very much like them, but more animistic per say; with arms longer than his legs, white fur covering most of his body and blue eyes. But of course, what _truly_ set him apart from the apes of this world was his _size._ At a height of 10 meters or more, George appeared to be like a titan version of these apes, or a giant like in famous story, 'Jack and the Beanstalk'!

And in his current state, George is equally vicious as either of those two! Without hesitation, George swings his left arm, sending three gorilla soldiers and their horses flying like rag-dolls!

Pushing aside his shock and awe, Ursus turns to his apes.

What are you waiting for? Fire at that thing!"

On his command, the apes quickly turn and begin firing at George with their guns! However, given that George has recently taken far worse from the human military back in his world, these guns mostly succeeded in angering him even more! Roaring angrily, George lifts his fist and _smashes_ a nearby ape that was shooting at him into paste!

George then grabs another ape and _throws_ him into another ape, knocking them both down! Realizing the situation that they are actually in, Ursus realizes his mistake.

"Every ape, retreat!" He shouts before getting on his horse and turning back to run away from the giant gorilla. His fellow apes are quick to follow their leader's example, although not all were lucky as George grabs another ape before he could reach his horse and throws him away!

George turns and sees all the other apes (on their horses) fleeing from him. Due to his extreme and unrivaled aggression, George growls and proceeds to chase after them!

"Sir, it's coming after us!" One ape shouts

Ursus turns and sees George chasing after them with his top speed, while also roaring loudly! This, however, puts a smile on the general's face.

"Good," He says. "Let it come. With the many apes and weapons we have at the Ape city, we'll be able to take it down!"

...

Meanwhile, at the Ape City, the highly evolved apes are doing their usual activities, with each ape doing their own task such as researching human anatomy, farming and growing crops, and maintaining order. However, their peaceful activities are quickly shattered when Ursus and several of his men suddenly come running in the city, startling some of the apes.

"Every ape! Grab your weapons _now_!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately, before any ape could respond to his demand... George suddenly _leaps_ from behind him, and _smashes_ a nearby house to pieces when he lands on it! The apes have no time to gasp and let it all sink into them, as George quickly picks up a large part of the destroyed house and throws it at another nearby house, destroying it as well!

The apes begin screaming in terror and running away from him, ignoring Ursus demands to grab weapons and fight him!

...

Meanwhile, far away from the destruction, Dr. Zira and Cornelius are playing a game of chess by themselves.

"Checkmate!" Zira gleefully says as she does so, winning the game.

"Zire, you cheated!" Cornelius fums, a little dissappointed.

"Come on, Cornelius. Don't act like such a sore loser." Zire couldn't help but giggle.

"Best five out of ten?" Cornelius asks.

"You're on!"

But before the could begin another round of chess, Dr. Zaius suddenly opens the door, startling them both in the process.

"Dr. Zira! Dr. Cornelius! We have an emergency!" He shouts.

...

The apes are shooting at George with their guns, but to little effect, as their weapons didn't seem to even phase the giant mutant gorilla! But George _did_ respond by grabbing some of them in his hands and _throwing_ them away!

George let's out a bellowing roar! But gets interrupted when a gun from behind shoots and manages to harm his left ear, causing him to now roar in pain. More enraged than before, George turns and looks down to see the perpetrator: Ursus.

"You think you can stand up to the might of the apes?! You disgusting mockery of ourselves!" Ursus bellowed, reading his gun again.

Normally, George would have just crushed the annoying fool and be done with it. But in this particular case, George decides to give Ursus something he never expected to see... George lifts his hand and rises his middle finger to Ursus, as if saying 'F**k you!'.

This single act stunned Ursus beyond belief. Is this gigantic ape not so primitive after all? But he had no time to think thins any further...

George suddenly turns the bird into a hard fist, which he lifts and brings _down_ on Ursus with incredible force! Crushing the cruel gorilla general like a pancake!

At this point, Dr. Zaius comes to the scene along with Zira and Cornelius.

"My God..." Was all Zira could say, as she had no other words to describe what she is seeing.

* * *

 **Yup... George just gave Ursus the middle finger.**

 **Lizzie has been transported into another world. Where is that? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! But Ralph and George are still in the current worlds, still going on rampages!**

 **George crushing Ursus like he did was a reference to 'Kong: Skull Island', when Kong crushed Packard.**

 **Now, what happens to these worlds after George, Ralph and Lizzie had visited them and left is entirely up to you to decide.**

 **Sorry for waiting for so long, but I had some other works I had to do and I didn't have the time to update it quickly. Also, sorry for any spelling errors I may have here.**


End file.
